Let the Game Begin
by LilSkittle
Summary: Fairies, Specialists, and Witches are disappearing, with only a unique calling card as an answer to the missing students. Worried, Faragonda calls for a new means to protect her girls. Live means. She is now employing creatures of all species to protect her school, and her girls. Some have even been assigned to the girls themselves. Will they keep disappearing? SYOC
1. Chapter 1

"Sarah" A crying voice came from the misty area surrounding her woody path. The girl could feel the heavy fog purposely push down onto her already wet skin. The sweat from the morning run, not to mention her exhausted mind, were enough to make her want to walk back to Alfea, under the safety of the walls. Now add some creepy voice from some random fog, and you get the I-am-now-a-pansy-oh-dear-lord-take-me-now feeling.

"Sarah" the cry came again, yet more of a sultry whisper than before could be heard in its silky sweet voice. As if it wanted Sarah to come for it. And Sarah was listening.

Without even thinking about it, her legs started moving through the forest, towards that sound. That undeniably beautiful sound. It called to her inner sanctum, it called to her heart, and it called to her mind. She was trapped. And she knew it.

"Sarah. Come to me, Sarah" the cry came again, whispering its sweet voice into her ears. She couldn't help herself from being drawn towards the person making the unending, torturous, addicting sound. It was like coffee… no, not addictive enough. It was like Twinkies. The human treat was almost addictive as the sound of this voice.

The clearing the voice brought to her was beautiful. It gleamed in soft, white light. In the middle, sitting on a wide tree trunk, was a woman of extraordinary beauty. She must have been in her mid-twenties at least, her high cheekbones and baby blue eyes suggesting a young life. Her white hair, however, suggested years beyond compare.

She lay across that snowy tree trunk, the elaborate white dress hanging form her slim, pale figure. The woman's eyes danced across Sarah as soon as she entered the clearing. Standing, the woman must have been a full two feet taller than Sarah, an amazon-like height.

"Sarah" She said, that unearthly voice twinkled again in the young fairy's ears. "You came to me. I'm delighted"

The woman stood, crossing the few feet between them, and stood only a few inches away from the small fairy. Taking a pale hand, she lightly caressed Sarah's cheek in a motherly gesture, a calming one to set the fairy's young heart at ease.

"Sarah" The woman-no, the temptress- said. "You're so special."

"Mmhhmm" Sarah mumbled, still caught up in the trance that the woman's voice put her in. She let her face nuzzle into the sweet hand, feeling like she was at home. Even though the glade wasn't her home, it was at least a paradise.

"Do you want to know why?" The temptress asked, lightly playing with the fairy's hair. Her snowy pale hand contrasted drastically from the dull brown of the fairy's hair. It was almost ugly compared to the temptress's skin. "Because I need you, Sarah."

"Huh?" Sarah asked, looking up at the temptress with glazed, dull brown eyes. She was looking up at the temptress in a daze, not really registering half the conversation.

"Welcome to the game, Sarah" The temptress cooed, catching the girl as she became unconscious. With a dainty smile, the temptress lifted the fairy into her arms and walked deeper into the woods, leaving no trace of her presence, except her unique calling card.

'_Let us play, Faragonda'_

* * *

"Again?!"

Fists slammed into the hard, wooden desk. The old fairy was untouchable as she rampaged around her office, worried and angry , frustrated and sad, confused and empty.

"Why. _Why?!_ I put all of them on red notice, yet one still manages to run out on her own? Their lives are in danger, do they not realize this?"

"Faragonda, a number of specialists have gone missing as well, not to mention witches from Cloud Tower. We all are under attack" the old man in the office said to the rampaging fairy, trying to save the desks and other furniture in the room.

"Five, Saladin. _Five_! I will _not_ lose another girl." Faragonda yelled. "We need protection, until the girls can fight for themselves!"

"What do you suggest then?! Our specialists are being attacked as well, and the witches are on worse terms us than the ogres are!" Saladin yelled back, slamming his gold cane into the ground in anger.

"Then we'll just have to employ some protection, won't we?" Faragonda said, waving her hand to create a projection of different places, starting to talk to each one and gather together a plan to keep her girls safe.

* * *

** Okay. As you all should know, this is a SYOC fanfic. ****_DO IT OVER PM! _**** Do not put it as a review, because 1) I probably will not be able to use it and 2) I won't be able to keep track of it.**

**Rules/Advice: Grab my attention. I don't want some sob story about how your character's parents were murdered and that was it. Its been done before! No, build me up and** _make_ **me understand your character. Please don't give your character some look that has nothing to do with your character's personality. I want something deeeeeeeeep! All in all BE ORIGINAL. If the character's parents died, tell me how. If they got divorced, tell me what went down! If they have parents, awesome! And I suggest you don't make your character perfect. No one is perfect. Perfect people are boring. It's the really messed up ones that others want to read about.**

**I don't care if your character is a fairy, a specialist, a pixie, a witch, or just something that came from your complete imagination! In fact, I encourage the last one! We need some wacky things like trolls or familiars or sirens or whatever you can even think of!**

**Form-**

**Full Name:**

**age:**

**Home planet:**

**roll(**this is where you tell me what your character is, specialist, fairy, whatnot**):**

**personality (**the good, the bad, and the ugly. they're all interesting**!):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Physical appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Training clothes:**

**Family(** I already gave you the shpeal on this**):**

**Background(**Wow me!**):****  
**

**Talents(**fairy-winx, specialist-skills, witch-what do you specialize in, protector-go crazy and explain the premise of the species to me**):**

**How were they employed, and what for(**protectors only**):**

**EXTRA:**

**Can I contact you if I need to change anything?(**probably won't happen**):**

**Can I kill your character off. (**Don't be afraid, it might not be a bad death!**):**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ah, you're right" Faragonda said, looking into the orbs of magic that projected the scenes she was observing. "The two are definitely skilled enough. They will do perfectly, Rachel"

"I thought so. I am still gathering more candidates; these two have been training for this since birth. I think they'll do nicely" The woman on the other side of the magical screen cooed. "After all, I trained them myself."

"I thought so. I'll be assigning them various jobs. I trust they'll be able to handle them" Faragonda said to Rachel as she folded her arms across her desk. The two, young creatures were definitely capable of protection, although they would face difficulties in fitting in with the school.

"Yes, I know they will. They're definitely capable of… _Van, more speed! I don't want you slowing down. And Mika, don't let that clown hang off you like that. You're half demon, act like it!_"

"_SHUT UP, OLD HAG"_ two voices sounded together before the two students clashed again in battle, sparring each other, one a boy built for stealth with something on his head that Faragonda couldn't very well see, and the girl seemingly normal… although, a half demon child was definitely something to worry about.

"Whatever" Rachel sighed while childishly, turning back to Faragonda. "They're lively alright. I hope you'll let me accompany them. Their training still needs to take its course"

"Certainly, Rachel. I wouldn't dream of leaving you there. After all, if their training is-" Faragonda was cut off by her office doors bursting open to reveal a… witch?

"Young lady, what is the meaning of this?" Faragonda asked calmly. The witch was breathing heavily as she shut the doors behind her, turning her head to pin Faragonda with those half hidden amber eyes, curtained by her short black hair.

"Are you Faragonda?" The girl asked, talking in a soft voice, as if she were afraid to be crushed by the elderly fairy. Her steps were cautious and shy, hesitantly taking her up to the desk where Rachel and Faragonda could have a good look at her.

"Yes, that is me, but that does not explain you're appearance in the middle of a very important meeting" The elderly fairy said, piercing the witch with a firm stare, making the shy girl flinch.

A few seconds passed between the two as the witch looked from Faragonda to the floor. Faragonda. Floor. Faragonda. Floor. Faragonda. Floor.

"Please, let me become a protector!" The witch cried out, slamming her hands down onto the desk, surprising Faragonda and Rachel by the mood swing. "You're looking for some, right? Let me help you!"

"Wha-what are you…" Faragonda asked, at a loss for words.

"What's your name, kid?" Rachel asked, drawing the girl's attention toward the magical screen. The young witch took in the woman's feral beauty, and the skin tight clothing that accompanied her fit form. Her pulled back, blonde hair and tanned skin, slick with sweat, suggested she was in the middle of exercise.

"Y-Yumika Ouris." The witch replied, retracting her hands from the fairy's desk and pulling them back into the sleeves of her oversized grey hoodie.

"Whatcha want to become a protector for? Aren't you supposed to be at cloud tow- _Mika, lift the fog! I'm talking to someone! Van, put the knives away, this is a hand-to-hand battle!_"

"_I SAID SHUT UP!" _The two voices yelled a second time in unison before the two students were again visible and at each other's throats.

"Honestly, I don't know how those two manage to not kill each other every day. Anyway, why're you here, Yumi?" Rachel asked the witch, surprising her with the familiar nickname.

"I-it's no secret" Yumi said softly, putting a clutched hand to her chest "The disappearances are becoming more frequent. My friend, she… she could be in danger. I want to keep her safe"

"Aww, Yumi" Rachel cooed, touched by the soft spoken witch's resolve. Faragonda couldn't say that she didn't feel the witch's determinatio, but it was dangerous for witches as well. Students from all three schools had gone missing so far, and Faragonda couldn't be sure that the young girl would be able to resist whatever was drawing the students away.

"Let me train her!" Rachel cried, looking at Faragonda with those confident hazel eyes. "Honestly, I could whip her into the shape those two morons are in. Probably in less than two months."

"Rachel, are you positive?" Faragonda asked the woman while eyeing the rough pair in the background, the girl pinning the boy to the ground by his throat, straddling him at the waist. The boy lashed out with his hand, making the girl screech and pull back, leaving an opening for the boy to jump back then pin her to a tree.

"_Not cool, Van!"_ the girl yelled, failing against the boy's hold.

"_It's what you get for trying to choke me to death"_ The boy said, his lips spread in a teasing smile as he watched the girl struggle against his strength, even if it were futile. He was definitely superior to her in strength, even if he didn't look it.

"_Quit flirting and finish the battle, you idiots!"_ Rachel yelled at the two. Van let Mika fall to the ground, something clutched in his firm grasp. He waved it smugly in her face and started walking towards Rachel, when Mika pounced on the boy's back, sending both of them sprawling to the ground.

"_You just don't give up, do you?"_ The boys said to the girl who was grinning proudly, sitting comfortably atop his flattened back.

"_Nope, and I hope you realize that you're not getting up"_ Mika grinned happily, turning at the torso and reaching behind her for something, waving her arms frantically about. "_Hey, stop moving it around!"_

"_Oh, you mean this? Nah, I think it likes being in motion" _Van said, amusement laced in his voice.

"_Van, stop it or I'll cut your tail straight off!"_ The girl growled, still trying to catch whatever was in front of her face. Faragonda still couldn't see what exactly the young half demon was after, yet she was quite amused.

"_No way, angel face. I need that, thank you" _Van said before flipping the girl off his back and running into the opposite direction, hiding himself amongst the trees. Mika landed on her back, watching breathlessly as the boy scurried off into the forest. She slammed her fist into the ground in frustration before standing, brushing off her black basketball shorts, and running in after him, screaming "_Don't call me angel face!"_

"You gotta love 'em" Rachel said fondly before turning back to the elderly fairy and shell shocked witch. "But anyway, one more student won't be too much trouble. I mean, she can't be half as bad as those two"

"I see your point. Should I send her to you or will she receive her training when you arrive?" Faragonda asked, crossing her arms.

"What… is wrong with those two?" Yumi asked, her unusually talkative voice once again betraying her inner thoughts.

"That would be me" Rachel laughed. "I might have drilled the relentlessness into their heads a little bit. It helps them stay focused. Anyway, I still need some time before we're able to come to you, so why not send Yumi over to us to start her training, eh?"

"That sounds delightful. Yumi, if you wish to become a protector, you must trust us and follow our orders to the upmost of your abilities" Faragonda said seriously, turning to the young witch. Yumi just nodded her head in agreement to the conditions. Anything for her best friend. Anything for Ari. Even if that meant staying with two trained assassin teenagers that would probably kill her on a whim. Yes, even if it meant that.

"Retrieve your things and meet me here in two hours. There is not a moment to loose. You must begin your training as soon as possible" Faragonda said.

Yumi just nodded, turned toward the door and walked back out into the entrance of Alfea, once again earning the weird stares, or the occasional stares of hatred. Those were always fun.

Lifting the hood of her grey jacket over her head, Yumi hurried away from the fairy school and into the forest beyond it, hoping that she wouldn't be abducted as well.

* * *

**And before you ask, I NEED MORE OC's . And please, follow the rules and take my advice to heart. Gosh... So far, I've accepted six, with minor alterations, but (believe it or not) I find myself needing more help.**

**SO COLLABORATE WITH ME!**

**Come on guys, this is for your practice too. Think of it as an exercise to better your own writing as well! Come, my children, COME!**

**But I'm saying thanks to the people who have sent me these wonderful OC's and, trust me, they're being put to good use... *evil smirk***

**So, adue, and I hope you recognized your OC in this chappie. If not, keep reading and you may see something familiar.**


	3. Chapter 3

Faragonda shivered under her dark cloak, wrapping her arms around her torso underneath the black, heavy fabric. She knew that if she failed with this attempt, she would get no second chances, and these were vital times.

"Hello" The elder fairy called. "Mr. Taranis"

"Ah, the wise Faragonda has come to pay me a visit" A voice grumbled from the blackness of the overbearing cave that stood before the elder fairy. The landscape around her made Faraganda wonder if the fields were charred or just naturally black and dusty. "Come in, come in. I do not get such wonderful company often"

Faragonda stepped into the dark cave, overwhelmed by the musty scent that lingered in the air. As she kept walking forward, she spotted the creature she was approaching. And yet, she thought his appearance comforting.

The dragon had laid himself out in a lazy position, his metallic scales glimmering in the light shed by the bonfire he had probably made himself. His pearly claws were being tapped on the ground in a semblance of rhythm, although Faragonda could not tell from what song. Musa had certainly never submersed the elder fairy in music such as the dragon was tapping.

The dragon's yellow, slitted eyes pierced Faragonda's soul as he watched her approach his inner sanctum. The fairy saw the light of amusement in them, comforting her even more. Certainly he was amused; she was a renowned fairy, scared of a dragon.

"Now, what has brought you to my home?" The dragon asked, shifting his weight towards the fairy, moving the large wings that were folded against his back into her line of vision. It was as if he were trying to intimidate her.

"There is… trouble at Alfea. I have come to ask you for your assistance" Faragonda said, folding her hands under her cloak. That caught Taranis's attention.

"What?" he almost roared. "When did this happen"

The dragon was standing now, rage filled in those eyes as he started to pace the large area. His head hung low as he walked circles in thought. It was then that Faragonda noticed the thick silver collar that hung around his neck, and the sparse silver bands that graced his wrists.

"The disappearances started a few months ago, with the first victim as a Princess. The second recorded victim, also from Alfea, was a second year charmix fairy. The third, a male teacher from Red Fountain, and so on. Now, we've counted fifteen disappearances from all three schools combined; six from Alfea, five from Red Fountain, and four from Cloud Tower." Faragonda's voice held a grave tone, one that she was not used to having around so often.

"And the evidence?" The dragon demanded, baring his teeth to the fire as he tried to not look towards the elder fairy. He sat down in an attempt to calm himself, although it did no good. He was trapped in the thought of tearing something apart in his anger.

"The areas where the victims were taken have all been covered in snow. There are no ice shards, no evidence of struggle. It almost seemed… peaceful, in a sense. As if someone were coaxing them away. The last victim was taken from her room inside Alfea. We've closed off the wing and dispersed the girls evenly to the other dorms, but the frozen room remains a mystery. Nothing to suggest a break in, none of the girl's roommates heard a thing, and no windows were unlocked." The elder fairy laid out everything they knew so far, which definitely wasn't much.

"The victims, one of them was not the princess of Neonis, was it?" the dragon breathed, a warm puff filling the air with an even mustier smell.

"No, but she was been transferred to another wing of the school" Faragonda said. "I was going to ask you for your help. Saladin and Griffin do not share my thoughts in seeking outside help. Instead, they wish to rely on each other like always. They cannot admit that this is bigger than our three schools."

"And what are you exactly seeking?" Taranis asked, a puff of smoke curling from his snout.

"Have you heard of Rachel Coreindo?" Faragonda asked.

"The leader of the black dancers, yes I've heard of her. I've enjoyed the multitude of stories passed around from her team's accomplishments. I must ask where she has gone; I heard she disappeared long ago." The dragon said.

"She's founded a school for training bodyguards and protectors of the like. We all know that specialists are not the only people who dream of being heroes. No, there are three trainees that she is bringing to Alfea, two of them experienced, and she will be guiding them in their duties as protectors. I have come to you in hopes that you would also guide these students. That, and guard the school itself… I fear the last kidnapping would repeat itself again"

"I will come, only to protect what I hold deer. A friend of mine attends that school of yours, and I will not let her be taken like your six." Taranis said, folding his wings back. "Yet, you are surely seeking more help?"

"Of course" Faragonda said, a smile playing on her lips, "Why, with fifteen disappearances, you can never have too little"

* * *

**And yet, I ****_still_**** need more entrees. And believe it or not, there aren't enough fairies. I was really surprised, you guys have great imagination with where you think this story is going!**

**So, if you've just picked up this story, go ahead and sened in an application. I'd love to see where these entrees are going to take this story, because the characters definitely affect the story line. **

**And to my awesome people who have submitted, I want to thank you so much for the awesome character so far, and I hope you think I've portrayed them correctly.**

**So, without further adue, please stay with me and keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mon, Angel Face" A voice all but purred into Mika's dream. "It's time to greet the guest"

"Don't call me that" Mika muttered to the surrounding air. It was misty in her dreamland, but when she tried to lift the fog, it wouldn't budge.

In reality, Mika was lying across her own bed as another student watched her in amusement. Van couldn't help but twitch his ears at the half demon's composure. Smirking to himself, he sat down at Mika's side and lightly brushed his night colored tail across her nose, observing her behavior as she tried to brush him away.

"Where are you two nimrods?!" A yell came from down the hall. "Van, if you're bothering Mika, I swear I'll make you run up Mt. Jasmine and back!"

"I wasn't doing anything!" The familiar cried in fear, almost tripping over himself to get out of the room and meet his teacher at the stairs before rushing into his own to get dressed.

"Then get out there and get to training! Didn't you miss a target yesterday?" Rachel yelled back at him.

"Yeah, one out of five hundred!" Van yelled as he was pulling a tight black shirt over his head, the one that covered his neck, but left his arms exposed. "And what's with the training clothes?! Are you _trying_ to leave my knives exposed?"

"I'm _trying_ to make you more resourceful, you ungrateful cat!" Rachel yelled again.

"I'm resourceful enough!" Van yelled back, yet as he pulled on the black basketball shorts, he grabbed his throwing knives and their arm holster, rushing down the stairs towards his shoes.

"Van, I swear you need a haircut!" Rachel nagged at the familiar, grabbing a fistful of his ebony colored hair, barely missing his matching feline ears.

"Woman, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, I like it this way, and it shouldn't bother you at all!" Van grumbled, waiting for his teacher's hold to loosen.

Van couldn't see a thing wrong with his hair. It covered his eyes in just the way he liked it, and he kept it nicely groomed, the back just reaching the middle of his neck. The only downside had to be when Rachel fisted his hair and made his entire scalp burn as if it were a demon being washed in holy water.

"Mika won't be getting up for another hour or so, so you have time to kill. Get outside and start on those five hundred targets you need to master!" Rachel yelled. "Then maybe I'll think about getting some food down that mouth of yours."

"Fine" Van said as soon as his teacher let go of his hair. "You really are crotchety in the mornings"

The familiar quickly slipped out the door to avoid two pans flying straight at him. As Rachel glared at the closed door, she heard her second student stumble into the kitchen, clad in a tight, black tank that was covered in a cloud design, along with a pair of white basketball shorts.

"Morning" Mika yawned, rubbing her eyes innocently.

"Good morning, sunshine" Rachel grinned at the half-demon, ruffling the girl's long, black, curly hair even more than it already was.

"What are you doing to Van so early in the morning? You know he yells really loudly" Mika said, stretching as she did so.

"It's a new experiment. I'm hoping that if he gets angry enough, he'll be a little more social, a little more talkative." Rachel cooed, eyeing the familiar from the kitchen window as he let knives fly swiftly towards the different targets.

"I wish he would talk to me more. All he ever does is call me angel face… and then the conversation's done, unless we're fighting. You'd think that after what, seventeen years he'd open up to me?" Mika groaned, laying her face down on the table.

"Yeah, but you're not here with him twenty-four seven. It gets better some days, and others it's worse. Today looks like it's going to be a more talkative one—between us anyway. So, for sake of conversation, why'd you pop in so late at night?"

Mika's face soured instantly. "Mom and Dad were fighting again. You'd think it'd stop by now, but nope. Guess who still can't go to a regular school."

"You can't blame them" Rachel sighed, placing her hands on the girl's shoulder blade, just above half the girl's tattoo. One under the left shoulder resembled a demon's wing, and one under the right resembled that of an angel's; the mark of half breeds. "I know I'd want my child safe if they were half demon."

"Yeah, but I still hate bothering you and Van so much. This is what, the thirteenth time this month? I'm even considering that room as _mine_" Mika groaned. "Why don't I just live here?"

"Well, we are a growing boarding school. Which reminds me, I'm sending you and Van to pick up the new trainee. Don't freak her out" Rachel grinned.

As Yumi got off the airship, she waved her thanks to the pilot and looked around for her new housemates within the sparsely populated landing port.

The first person she saw was a pale boy who was looking off into the distance, a red beanie pulled over his head that matched his shirt, along with dark jeans and black shoes. He looked as if he loathed being there, and his composure just screamed 'if you come near me, you'll be dead in under five seconds'.

It terrified her when she caught his eye from under his hair. You could very well say that Yumi is a fearful witch.

"Van, whatcha staring at?" A voice called, drawing the boy's attention towards the speaker.

It was a girl with long black hair, dressed in a punk fashion that terrified Yumi. Her dress was cutely layered at her thighs, red ankle boots at her feet, matching belt hung lowly at her hips, and black fishnets covering her legs. It all terrified Yumi to no end. Of course girls dressed like that at Cloud Tower, but none of them were trained enough to kill Yumi.

The boy nodded in Yumi's direction, drawing the girl's attention toward the young witch. The stranger's smile brightened instantly as her arm shot up into a crazed wave in Yumi's direction, bouncing up and down excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"YumiYumiYuimiYumiYumi" She yelled, as if the witch couldn't already see her standing there. The boy's eyebrows started to twitch in annoyance at the girl's yelling, probably wanting to prison shank her. "YumiYumiYumiYu—" The girl's mouth was forced shut as the boy's hand covered half her faced, while the other motioned toward the fearful with to come closer.

"Van" the girl was whining as soon as Yumi made her way over to the pair, "That was so uncool. Did you even wash your hands after you trained today? They taste like metal!"

"Knives, Sherlock, knives" Van snorted.

"Like that answers anything!" Sherlock cried.

"What are my knives made of?" Van said, as if he were talking to a child.

"You know what I meant!" Sherlock yelled.

"Um, Sherlock, Van, where's Miss Coriendo?" Yumi tried to break into their conversation.

There was a sudden pause. Both of the students looked at Yumi with slightly confused expressions, until-

"What did you call me?"

Van was doubled over in laughter.

* * *

**Okay, don't shoot me, but I knew this was going to be late, and yes, I let it happen. Yes, I've already started on the next chapter, so don't go there with me. It's going to include everyone else on the CAST LIST THAT I POSTED ON MY PROFILE.**

**Anyway, I am still accepting OC's, if yours didn't get put on my list, you can try again. I will say that MALES will most likely get picked over females. And please, oh dear god, please let them be PROTECTORS...**

**I also have a poll on my page, so go check that out!**

**So, until next time!**


End file.
